Hatsune Miku - Bobbie's Obsession
Hatsune Miku (初音ミク) is a Japanese Vocaloid used from a small pitch of a human voice turned into a computerised singing synthesizer application. It is currently Bobbie's Obsession. She is literally going to dress up as Miku for halloween. Miku is her profile picture. There are plenty other vocaloids such as Rin & Len, twin vocaloids. Seriously everybody Bobbie (Me) thinks it rocks xD You may think I'm crazy but everybody already knows I'm insane, soooo....:D Music Ievan Polkka: Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando. Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando, La barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo Bariz dah l'llavz dei lando dabaoke dagae gadae due due dei ia do Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando. Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando, La barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo Bariz dah l'llavz dei lando dabaoke dagae gadae due due dei ia do Arattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu Waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu Yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu Ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu Rattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu Waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu Yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu Ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu Odds & Ends: Japanese Romaji いつだって君は嗤われ者だ Itsudatte kimi wa warawaremono da やることなすことツイてなくて Yarukoto nasukoto tsuitenakute 挙句に雨に降られ Ageku ni ame ni kudarare お気にの傘は風で飛んでって Okini no kasa wa kaze de tondette そこのノラはご苦労様と Soko no nora wa gokurousama to 足を踏んづけてった Ashi o funzuketetta いつもどおり君は嫌われものだ Itsumodoori kimi wa kirawaremono da 何にもせずとも遠ざけられ Nanimo sezutomo toozakerare 努力をしてみる Doryoku o shitemiru その理由なんて「なんとなく？」 Sono ryuu nante (nantonaku?) de 君は途方に暮れて悲しんでた Kimi wa tohounikurete kanashindeta ならあたしの声を使えばいいよ Nara atashi no koe o tsukaebaiiyo 人によっては理解不能で Hito ni yotte wa rikaifunou de なんて耳障り、ひどい声だって Nante mimizawari, hidoi koedatte 言われるけど Iwareru kedo きっと君の力になれる Kitto kimi no chikara ni nareru だからあたしを歌わせてみて Dakara atashi o utawasetemite そう君の　君だけの言葉でさ Sou kimi no, kimidake no kotoba desa 綴って　連ねて Tsuzutte Tsuranete あたしがその思想（コトバ）を叫ぶから Atashi ga sono kotoba o sakebu kara 描いて　理想を Egaite risou o その思いは誰にも　触れさせない Sono omoi wa darenimo furesasenai ガラクタの声はそして響く Garakuta no koe wa soshite hibiku ありのままを不器用につないで Arinomama o bukyou ni tsunaide 精一杯に　大声を上げる Seiippaini oogoe o ageru いつからか君は人気者だ Itsukaraka kimi wa ninkimonoda 沢山の人にもてはやされ　あたしも鼻が高い Takusan no hito ni motehayasare atashi mo hana ga takai でもいつからか君は変わった Demo itsukaraka kimi wa kawatta 冷たくなって　だけど寂しそうだった Tsumetakunatte Dakedo Sabishisoudatta もう機械の声なんてたくさんだ　僕は僕自身なんだよって Mou Kikai no koe nante takusan da Boku wa Boku jishin nanda yotte ついに君は抑えきれなくなって　あたしを嫌った Tsuini kimi wa Osaekirenakunatte Atashi o Kiratta 君の後ろで誰かが言う　「虎の威を借る狐のくせに」って Kimi no ushiro de dareka ga iu “tora no i o karu kitsune no kuseni”tte 君は　ひとりで泣いてたんだね Kimi wa hitori de naitetandane 聴こえる？この声　あたしがその言葉を掻き消すから Kikoeru? Kono koe atashi ga sono kotoba o Kakikesu kara 解ってる本当は　君が誰より優しいってことを Wakatteru hontou wa Kimi ga dare yori yasashiitte koto o ガラクタの声はそして歌った　他の誰でもない君のために Garakuta no koe wa soshite utatta Hoka no daredemonai kimi no tameni 軋んでく　限界を超えて Kishindeku Genkai o koete 二人はどんなにたくさんの言葉を Futari wa donna ni takusan no kotoba o 思いついたことだろう Omoitsuita koto darou だけど今は何ひとつ思いつかなくて Dakedo imo wa nanihitotsu omoitsukanakute だけどなにもかもわかった Dakedo nanimokamo wakatta 「そうか、きっとこれは夢だ。 Souka, Kitto kore wa yume da 永遠に覚めない、君と会えた、そんな夢」 Eiein ni samenai, kimi to aeta, sonna yume ガラクタは幸せそうな笑顔をしたまま Garakuta wa shiawasesouna egao o shitamama どれだけ呼んでももう動かない Doredake yondamo mou ugokanai 望んだはずの結末に君は泣き叫ぶ Nozonda hazu no ketsumatsu ni kimi wa nakisakebu 嘘だろ　嘘だろって Uso daro Usodarotte そう泣き叫ぶ Sou nakisakebu 「僕は無力だ。 Boku wa muryoku da ガラクタ一つだって救えやしない」 Garakuta hitotsu datte sukeyashinai 想いは涙に Omoi wa namida ni ぽつりぽつりとその頬を濡らす Potsuripotsuri to sono hoho o nurasu その時　世界は Sono toki sekai wa 途端にその色を Totanni sono iro o 大きく変える Ookiku kaeru 悲しみ　喜び Kanashimi yorokobi 全てを一人と Subete o hitori to ひとつは知った Hitotsu wa shitta 言葉は歌になりこの Kotoba wa uta ni narikono 世界を Sekai o 再び駆け巡る　君のために Futatabi kakemeguru kimi no tameni その声に意思を宿して Sono koe ni ishi o yodoshite 今　思いが響く Ima omo ga hibiku Then there's others like World is Mine etc. Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Miku Category:Vocaloid Category:Japan Category:Japanese Category:Written in Japanese Category:RANDOM! Category:Random Category:Levan Polkka Category:World Is Mine Category:Odds & Ends Category:ODDS&ENDS